extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Galicia
General Information Animist (until 466) Arian (466 - May 1, 561) Chalcedonian (May 1, 561 - 867) Catholic (since 867) |culture = Galician (Iberian)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |capital = A Coruna (206)|rank = Kingdom|government = Barbarian Tribe (until 477) Monarchy (477 - May 1, 561, since 962) Salic Monarchy (May 1, 561 - 962) |development = Start: 34}} is a Animist Iberian barbarian tribe located in the Beiras and Galicia areas, Iberia region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; cores appearing during the 'Fall of Rome' era. The barbarian tribe will change its state religion from Animist to Arian in 466, reform to a monarchy in 477, reform into a salic monarchy and change the state religion from Arian to Chalcedonian on May 1, 561, gain its cores in 584, and finally change the state religion for the final time from Chalcedonian to Catholic in 867. The salic monarchy will emerge from Catholic on December 10, 910, and border fellow Catholic countries ( east and northeast), Sunni countries ( south) and the waters of the Lusitanian Sea, Cape Finisterre (North Atlantic area) and Cantabrian Sea (Bay of Biscay area) northwest all in the North Atlantic region. will be annexed by in 914, and reform its government from a Salic monarchy to a proper monarchy again in 962. will be released from on June 1, 1065 until it is annexed back into in 1072 again, never to appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Castile, Aragon, Asturias, Suebi, Leon, Portugal, Spain, Catalonia, Navarra Decisions Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Part of the Muslim Group ** Culture is: *** Part of the Iberian group or *** Basque ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Valladolid (215), Salamanca (216), Servilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), and Granada (223) ** All provinces in the Iberian region are NOT in a Muslim religion group * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain opportunity to embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberia region except for: Beiras, Alentejo, and Macaronesia areas ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core Galician Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -15.0% Light Ship Cost ** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition * Ambition: ** +1 Merchants * Ideas: ** The Way of St. James: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Galicia la Bella: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Rein in the Cities: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Galician Shipyards: *** +5.0% Ship Durability ** Santiago y Cierra!: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Sailors of the Cantabrian Sea: *** -20.0% Morale Hit When Losing a Ship ** Irmandinos: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Western Europe countries Category:Animist countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:Arian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Galician countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Monarchies Category:Salic Monarchies